Toad quest
by Gronk27
Summary: When a young toadette is the only free witness to a kidnaping of princess peach she is hunted by an unknown evil and must save the mushroom kingdom.


Toad quest

chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or its characters.

Many know the story and few don't and my guess is you're one of the few. Yeah plain and simple but when you're hiding in a bush just a few inches from the main body of the koopa army, you think how did I get here in the first place and why me? Well how about I explain here. How about my name, yeah there's a start. My name is Kindle, yes kindle because I fell into the fire when I was just a few days old (and my parents hate me but that's not important). What am I doing just a few inches from the koopa army, that I'll tell you has a perfectly logical explanation. I'm saving a princess, yes sounds weird doesn't it because in you're modern world princesses live in castles with more security than they know what to do with. What you actually want to hear the story? Well you made it this far so I can't really complain. It all started not long ago on a wonderful day in the mushroom kingdom... (yes genius mushroom kingdom, do you know what genre on fan fiction you're in?)

* * *

"kindle get your butt in here!" my mother yelled aloud from inside the mushroom shaped house with a blue speckled roof. I turned my head and stood up my long blond bangs blocking the upper part of my vision and my hair trailing to my mid back. I wore my hair differently than other residents of the mushroom kingdom who tended to tuck their hair into the brims of their mushroom caps. My black eyes with large pupils revealed my spicies. I was what we called a toadette. But I was slightly different, I was much taller than regular residents but was shorter than even short humans. My family called me a freak but my friends (few in numbers) called me unique.

Anyway back on track I was dashing indoors. By the time I got through the door my family was already getting ready for one of my least favorite things the crown festival. And no this isn't where we just praise princess peach about how she is constantly captured, no this is where we celebrate her crown. Yes it sounds stupid and yes it is stupid. Anyway my mother rushed over to me and began nagging.

"look how dirty you are, tuck your hair in you look like a juvenile delinquent, what are you wearing!" you know she just complains about my personality.

"whatever mom!" I yell at her as she pushes me along the hallway to my room. As we enter she scowls at the mess on the floor and the posters on the walls and begins rummaging

in my closet. Before pulling out an ornate pink dress. I face palm, I hate that dress. Don't ask why but I do.

Half an hour later we are heading out the door my mother and father are dressed nicely and my twin brothers are pushing each other but my mother is scowling at me and my hair.

We arrived at the town square and stood around the middle of the crowd that surrounded the podium in the centre. And that was when the trouble began.

Princess peach sat on a chair in the centre of five for protection, about 150 on duty guards surrounded the stage, archers were placed on the balconies of surrounding buildings, a blimp hovered above her, and the crowd was filled with off-duty guards. And none of it was to protect her from a riot. Last year she had been kidnapped by bowser. Come to think of it she hadn't gone a single crown festival without being kidnapped since she was 12. And this year wouldn't be any different.

After several opening speeches the princess stood up and walked to the microphone. She had just opened her mouth when a deafening boom sounded. Everyone looked around confused. When suddenly the podium began to shake knocking her off her feet and the stage began to sink.

And then everything went to the dogs.

The street began to crack and buildings toppled as a giant mouth of earth opened and swallowed the stage and began to suck up the street growing larger as it went pillars of cobblestone shot into the sky and people were dragged into the gaping hole in the earth.

I turned to flee and something hit me and everything went black...

* * *

Authors note

**This is my first story, what a landmark. Anyway thank you for viewing, I'll update as soon as I tell me what you think (whether you like it or not)**

**Ill answer any questions**


End file.
